User talk:Brightpatch
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the RiverClan/Roleplay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rainlegs (talk) 00:05, June 12, 2015 (UTC) is there any chance i could have the shadowclan medicine cat? since you have two leaders, a deputy, and another medicine cat? 00:49, 06/12/2015 thank u 00:58, 06/12/2015 re: got it! ill work on it probably tomorrow if i remember;; 02:57 Fri Jun 12 You should get in the chat 04:48, June 12, 2015 (UTC) chat again plz 05:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC) HEY Bright, if you look at the other pages, Paleh and I added extra coding to each page so everything works for the allegiances. If you could start using it on your pages that would rock! All of the options are on Goatstar's page, but you can delete the sections you don't need. 16:26, June 12, 2015 (UTC) chat? 22:16, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Categories You don't need to manually add categories to the character pages. There was a problem before so not all of them were being added, but it's fixed now so the Character template adds all the necessary categories automatically. Re: I haven't actually decided whether they will have kits, and if they do, it won't be extremely soon, so right now, I can't give you an answer. In the coming weeks, we'll see. 16:41, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wow, thank you Bright! I do accept, can Stark be the mca then? 16:51 Fri Jun 19 I'm not too sure if he's willing to change his name, but if he does, Stark- isnt a prefix clan cats use so he'll go by a forest name. He may just remain Stark, or go by Dust- or something. 17:10 Fri Jun 19 Re: whos snake? 19:41 Fri Jun 19 Sweet, and okay I'll take one. I'll give you the name when I think of it. 19:58 Fri Jun 19 re: Bright, don't you realise you have four leaders (one being the stoneteller), two deputies, a medicine cat, a deputy spot on pca, and now a leader spot in pc? When do you think enough is enough? This may be /you and leggy's/ wiki, but if you keep taking all of these high positions just because, nobody is going to stay here (I see this as selfish in my opinion that you cannot share these things with other people, people that are apart of this community and are equally as important). On wccrpw, you struggled with proper grammar and had to even get people to give you an entire outline of your mistakes on your pages to you twice, plus you still struggle with proper sentence and grammar structure and could not even get your articles to gold because you couldn't stay active with it and couldn't fix all of your mistakes, so I know you are not capable of handling project:characters as a lead, and I will not participate if you are leader. 06:06 Sat Jun 20 re I know right? Oatface has a few older siblings. I think she's in her parent's third litter and she has a couple in the first and maybe another two in the second. The first litter would be about a year and half older than her. The second litter would be about a year. 06:22 Mon Jun 22